Seiji Takaiwa
|bornin = Saitama Prefecture |roles = Various stunt/suit roles |appearances = Various tokusatsu series, including the Kamen Rider Series}} is a Japanese stunt performer and suit actor from Saitama Prefecture affiliated with Japan Action Enterprises. He has been cast in many leading roles in the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider series, portraying a diverse range of characters. He is married to retired stunt performer and suit actor Rie Murakami. He has been the suit actor of 13 out of the 15 lead Heisei Kamen Riders (excluding Kuuga and Hibiki). Because of his lead roles in the series, fans have dubbed him . Stunt/Suit Actor Roles Kamen Rider Series * Kamen Rider Black RX (1988–1989) - Riderman (Ep.41-47) * Kamen Rider ZO (1993) - Doras * Kamen Rider Agito (2001–2002) - Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 (2001) - Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider Ryuki (2002–2003) - Kamen Rider Ryuki * Kamen Rider Ryuki: 13 Riders (2002) - Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Knight (As Shinji's transform), Kamen Rider Ryuga * Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final (2002) - Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Ryuga (Against Ouja) * Kamen Rider 555 (2003–2004) - Kamen Rider Faiz, Wolf Orphnoch, Centipede Orphnoch (Ep.14-15), Worm Orphnoch, Horse Orphnoch, Kamen Rider Kaixa (Ep.21-22), Kamen Rider Delta (Ep.38) * Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost (2003) - Kamen Rider Faiz, Wolf Orphnoch, Kamen Rider Kaixa (As Keitaro's transform) * Kamen Rider Blade (2004–2005) - Kamen Rider Blade, Joker *''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' (2004) - Kamen Rider Blade, Beetle Undead, Squid Undead, AlbiRoaches * Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006–2007) - Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, ZECTroopers * Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love (2006) - Kamen Rider Kabuto * Kamen Rider Den-O (2006–2007) Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros * Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! (2007) Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros * Kamen Rider Kiva (2008–2009) - Kamen Rider Kiva, Garulu, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider New Kiva * Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka (2008) - Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Kiva, Momotaros * Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World (2008) - Kamen Rider Kiva, Garulu * Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown (2008) - Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, Momotaros, Kamen Rider NEW Den-O * Kamen Rider Decade (2009) - Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, Momotaros * Kamen Rider G (2009) - Kamen Rider Decade * Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship (2009) - Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros, Kamen Rider Decade * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (2009) - Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros, Riderman, Kamen Rider X, Skyrider * Kamen Rider W (2009–2010) - Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Joker *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' (2009) - Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Decade *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy'' (2010) - Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros, Kamen Rider NEW Den-O *''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' (2010) - Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Joker, Kamen Rider OOO * Kamen Rider OOO (2010–2011) - Kamen Rider OOO *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core'' (2010) - Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Double *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' (2011) - Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros *''Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel (2011) - Kamen Rider Double *Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal (2011) - Kamen Rider Double *Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals'' (2011) - Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Birth (Eiji Hino) * Kamen Rider Fourze (2011–2012) - Kamen Rider Fourze * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max (2011) - Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Joker * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (2012) - Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider OOO, Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form * Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! (2012) - Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Wizard * Kamen Rider Wizard (2012-2013) - Kamen Rider Wizard * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum (2012) - Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Fourze * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z (2013) - Kamen Rider Wizard * Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land (2013) - Kamen Rider Wizard * Kamen Rider Gaim (2013-2014) - Kamen Rider Gaim * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle (2013) - Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Wizard * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai (2014) - Kamen Rider Gaim Non-suit Actor Roles *''Kamen Rider Ryuki VS Kamen Rider Agito'' (2002) - Voice of Kamen Rider Agito *''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' (2004) - Security guard *''Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World'' (2008) - Policeman *''Net Edition Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off'' (2009) - Himself (Seiji Takaiwa) External Links *Seiji Takaiwa at Wikipedia *Seiji Takaiwa at The Morphin Grid: The Power Rangers and Super Sentai Wiki *Seiji Takaiwa at Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Suit actors Category:Actors